totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pukanie do Bram II: Konfrontacja ze Światem
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 7. Poprzednio: Zadaniem zawodników było wymyślenie dla Amie najdziwniejszej i zarazem najciekawszej śmierci. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, wygrały Jamniki, choć przed rozpoczęciem zadania zginęła T'Ji. Przegrały Serduszka, które właśnie teraz przestały istnieć. Wybrani kapitanowie obu drużyn, czyli Maggie i Shawn, wybrali nowe składy. Jedyna Niang nie została wybrana, lecz nie pożegnała się z grą, jeszcze... (: Co się z nią stanie? Kto zginie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Zamaskowana osoba krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Niang z poszarpanymi ubraniami. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Sadie z napisem "Friend". Shawn z obrazkiem Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth W megafonach dał się słyszeć głos Amie. Amie: Uwaga! Oto dzisiejsze cudowne zadanie <3. Ponieważ pogubiłam gdzieś swoje kochane zmutowane zwierzątka gdzieś na polanie, to waszym zadaniem jest je złapać... spokojnie, chyba nie gryzą, więc możecie je złapać gołymi rękoma, nie trzeba wam do tego rozmaitych przedmiotów <3. Jednak one bardzo dobrze się chowają, więc jedynie wtedy możecie je złapać, gdy się wam pokażą ;). Dodatkowo, ponieważ coś nie chcecie się odzywać, to dajemy dodatkowe punkty za pisanie w sektorach <3 Powodzenia <3333. (Już wyjaśniam... piszecie sobie spokojnie w swoich sektorach, a gdy damy wam znak, że zmutowane zwierzątko się pojawiło na polanie, poprzez wpis, to pierwsza osoba, która napisze, że je wzięła zdobywa punkt i wraca z tym czymś do swojego sektora, aby nie robić zamieszania ;) Oczywiście będzie wiele okazji na łapanie zwierzątek, zadanie trwa od poniedziałku do soboty, więc nie musicie się poddawać przy pierwszej porażce xD W dodatku pisanie w sektorach też będzie wpływało na wynik wyzwania :D) Sektor Jamników: Nicky sobie spaceruje. Nicky: Jeej, jestem w Jamnikach. <3 Ale czad! Brakuje tylko jakiś zajebistych jamniczków do towarzystwa. <3 Spojrzała na resztę swojej drużyny. Nicky: 'Sieeema! <3 ''Maggie była trochę zmieszana bo wybieraniu swojej drużyny, zerknęła na blondynkę. 'Maggie: '''Ooo, witaj... Więc, jesteś Nicky, tak? Ja jestem Maggie, jeszcze się nie poznałyśmy ale liczę, że zawiążemy jakąś znajomość i będziemy przyjaciółkami. :3 ''Uśmiechnęła się. Selene tymczasem stała niedaleko ze swoim notatnikiem. ''Selene (PZ): Nowa drużyna...okej, skład jest średniawy. Na szczęście nie czuję się taka "samotna", bo jest Piers...no, i Nicky. Więc powinno być okej... No i nie jestem kapitanem, więc to już nieco mniejsza presja.'' W końcu gothka podeszła do Maggie vel. Seliny. '''Selene: Cóż, dzięki za wybranie. Chyba... tak czy siak to jednak miło nie być na szarym końcu do wybierania. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Maggie: 'Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, więc to chyba logiczne, że wybrałam Cię na początku. ^^ Poza tym, tak dziwnie się czuję, bo to już drugi raz wybór padł na mnie kogo miałam wybierać. ''Kopnęła jakiś kamień. 'Maggie: '''Ale wiesz, mam nadzieję, że dobrze wybrałam skład, ale Katie mnie chyba znienawidziła za to, że rozdzieliłam ją z Sadie. :/ ''Powiedziała niepewnie. 'Maggie: '''Z drugiej strony... Może bez niej odkryje, że potrafi być równie samodzielna co bez niej, a fakt, że musi wygrywać aby wciąż mieć szansę by móc być z Sadie będzie ją motywować. '''Selene: '''Wiesz co...sądzę, że w ich przypadku to im tylko może wyjść na zdrowie. Może na osobności są mniej irytujące. Bądź co bądź niektórzy "przyjaciele" mogą nas czynić bardziej toksycznymi niż jesteśmy w rzeczywistości. A nuż Katie zacznie się wykazywać jak nigdy dotąd? '''Maggie: '''Oby tylko Katie się przypadkiem nie poddała... ''Zwróciła uwagę na Nicky, która przywlokła już czwarte zwierzę. 'Maggie: '''Zróbmy może zagrodę dla tych stworków? Tylko z czego... '''Selene: '''Hmm...nie wiem...to dzielnica mieszkalna. Możemy się rozejrzeć za konstrukcjami budynków. Jakieś stare deski, parę pustaków... ''Katie przez cały czas siedziała zapłakana w kącie. ''(PZ)Katie: Odkąd rozdzielono mnie i Sadie siedzę cały czas zapłakana! ;( Nie wiem jak ja to zniosę! Czuję się taka samotna...'' 'Katie: '''Sadieeeeeeeee! ;( ''Otarła łzy. Maggie w tym czasie przesunęła parę pustaków i je na siebie poustawiała,a przykryła to jakoś deskami. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, powinno to jakoś znieść te wybryki natury... ''Tymczasem spojrzała na zapłakaną Katie. 'Maggie: '''Właśnie tego się najbardziej bałam, że będzie to co jest teraz... '''Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mogłam wybrać kogoś innego zamiast Katie... Tylko, że Majli i Niang raczej się nie starały... A Katie przynajmniej coś robi... Albo chociaż stara się coś robić, nie wiem. No nic, jakoś to musimy znieść. '''Maggie: '''Katie? Hej, nie płacz. Sadie na pewno teraz chce abyś wzięła się w garść i doprowadziła Jamniki do zwycięstwa abyś była bezpieczna, nie możesz się teraz mazać! ''Założyła ramiona. '''Selene: Tudzież wolałaby abyś przegrała, bo inaczej skażą ją na śmierć. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Selene: No co?! Katie: 'Że co?! Moja kochana Sadie naprawdę tak myśli?! ''Katie zaczęła się mocno stresować. 'Maggie: '''Yyy... Nie wiem. Ale na pewno chce, abyście obie były bezpieczne. Dlatego musisz wygrywać wyzwania, Sadie na pewno będzie bezpieczna, bo jest lubiana, to taki... "Social Butterfly", a ty jesteś taką trochę "Social Catterpillar" kiedy płaczesz i się o nią martwisz. Także nie możesz płakać! Musisz wziąć się w garść. Na początek proponuję Ci pomóc nam przenieść te zwierzęta czy co to jest, do tego "mini zoo". Możesz to dla nas zrobić? ''Spojrzała się jej głęboko w oczy. '''Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Katie musi się wziąć w garść, bo inaczej to nie ma nawet szans dojść do rozłączenia... Jeśli wszyscy wezmą ją za beczący balast, to odpadnie szybko. I nikt nie będzie miał co na to poradzić. '''Maggie: '''Przy okazji, chyba nie chcesz zawieść Sadie, prawda? Ona na ciebie liczy! ''Selene: Po prostu weź się do roboty jak chcesz dla niej przezyć.'' Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Katie: '''Fakt, muszę się wziąć w garść... ''Katie nieco stłumiona ruszyła w stronę zwierząt by zagonić je do "mini zoo". Selene z kolei zabrała się do wykonywania prowizorycznej zagrody dla zwierzaków. Tymczasem Maggie przywlekła kolejnego zwierzaka, a Katie zagoniła go do zagrody. ''(PZ)Katie: Nie możemy dziś przegrać! Jeśli tak się sanie to pewnie odpadnę i umrę... A ja chce się przynajmniej z Sadie pożegnać!'' '''Selene: Doobra...musimy znaleźć jakieś deski i nieco podwyższyć ogrodzenie, by się nie wydostały. Katie: 'Okej, ale z skąd takie weźmiemy? :3 ''Katie zapatrzyła się w długie, niebieskie włosy Selene. '''Katie: '''Wow, ale sweet włosy! '''Selene: Musimy się rozejrzeć...nim przyprowadzą kolejnego zwierzaka. Ewentualnie musimy wymyślić coś innego... i...dzięki? Katie: 'Ej, tam biegnie Maggie! ''Maggie biegła w stronę zagrody z kolejnym zwierzakiem i wrzuciła je do zagrody. 'Katie: '''O nie! Potrzebujemy szybko desek, bo zaraz wszystkie uciekną! Ktoś musi nam pomóc! ''Tymczasem opierający się o drzewo Piers spoglądał na swoją nową drużynę przez chwilę, po czym strzelił facepalma. 'Piers (PZ): '''A ja myślałem że gorzej już być nie może... '''Selene: '''Uhm...masakra... ''Westchnęła ciężko zerkając na Piersa. '''Selene (PZ): Przynajmniej jeden normalny... Piers zerknął kątem oka na Selene, która również nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z obecnej sytuacji. Dziewczyna podeszła do chłopaka, kiedy pomogła Katie z zagrodą. Selene: Jak tam? Bywało znacznie lepiej, nie...? Mruknęła. Chłopak zerknął na nią. Piers: 'Banda idiotów... ''Mruknął spoglądając na teren nowych Socjopatów, po czym westchnął. '''Selene: Niestety...jedyne co, to pozostaje nam się jakoś razem trzymać... Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Selene: O ile chcesz... Piers spojrzał lekko na Selene. Piers: '''Jasne, dlaczego nie. '''Selene: Okej...cieszę się...heh... Piers: 'Miło... ''Uśmiechnął się lekko. 'Selene: '''Tak sądzisz...? ''Odparła nieco zakłopotana. 'Piers: '''Jasne, czemu nie? ''Zapytał. 'Selene: '''No tak...masz rację. Już sama jakoś nie umiem racjonalnie myśleć... ''Odparła spoglądając w ziemię. W tym momencie Vivian podeszła do nich. '''Vivian: Lol... i jak sobie radzicie? Piers poklepał po ramieniu Selene. Piers: 'Będzie okej... ''Zerknął na Vivian. 'Piers: '''Yhm...dobrze, chyba. ''Rzucił w stronę "yolo girl xD". '''Selene: To miłe...znaczy...em..tak! Masz rację! Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Lol! Wreszcie nasza drużyna coś ostatnio wygrała i jeszcze to przetasowanie... lol! Teraz mamy nowe możliwości i yolo! Wszystko powoli zaczyna się układać na naszą korzyść. Spróbuje się dogadać z nowymi osobami i SWAG'owo je poznać! Ale... chyba nie wypada nimi rzucać, co nie? Lol... Piers: 'A więc? ''Spytał Selene uśmiechając się lekko do niej. 'Piers (PZ): '''Nie wiem czemu, ale gdy rozmawiam z Selene... '''Selene: '''Więc...? ''Spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Piers: '''No właśnie... ''Mruknął. 'Piers: '''Wypadało by trochę pomóc tym idiotkom... ''Prychnął. 'Selene: '''Uhm...no...tak...masz rację..heh. ''Odparła cicho. Już mieli iść gdy... 'Piers: '''A tak się zastanawiam. ''Spojrzał na dziewczynę. 'Piers: '''Ostatnio gdy ze mną rozmawiasz to się jakoś dziwnie zacinasz... ''Mruknął podchodząc bliżej do dziewczyny. 'Piers: '''Coś się dzieje? ''Spytał zmartwiony. '''Selene: Serio? Heh...nawet sama się nie orientuję. Tak jakoś...wychodzi. Odparła starając się uśmiechnąć. Chłopak widząc jak próbuje się uśmiechać a nie może, wpadł na pomysł. Wziął ręce na brzegi jej ust i zrobił jej uśmiechniętego banana. :D Rzecz jasna zrobił to delikatnie. Piers: 'Ale wyglądasz. ''Uśmiechnął się dosyć szeroko. '''Selene: Kretyńsko, nie? Zaśmiała się. Selene: Prawie dopasowałam się do reszty drużyny. Szepnęła uśmiechając się złośliwie. Piers również się uśmiechnął. Piers: 'Prawda, prawda. '''Selene: '''Także, dzięki... ''Odparła z uśmiechem. W sumie dalej trzymał palce na jej ustach. '''Selene: Eem...taaak... Piers: 'Ups...wybacz. ''Zabrał ręce z jej ust. '''Selene: Nie, spoko...nie przeszkadzało mi to. Selene (PZ): '... (facepalm) '''Piers (PZ): '*Piers patrzy w sufit i wzdycha jak zakochaniec* Piers spojrzał z uśmiechem na Selene. 'Piers: '''Nie wiedziałem. '''Selene: '''Cóż...to zawsze już wiesz. ''Puściła oczko do chłopaka. 'Piers: '''No wiem. ''Odparł uśmiechnięty. Zdyszana Maggie usiadła gdzieś w rogu bo miała już trochę dosyć ciorania się z tymi zwierzętami. 'Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dooobra... Więc mamy pewną przewagę co do zwierząt, ale nie znaczy to, że możemy spocząć na laurach. Wciąż Socjopaci mają szansę nas wyprzedzić i pokonać, czego naprawdę bym nie chciała. '''Maggie: '''Hm... Jeszcze żadne alter-ego we mnie nie wpełzło... <3 ''Powiedziała uradowana cicho. 'Maggie: '''No, dobra, ludzie! Mamy szansę wygrać, więc nie dopuśćmy do tego, abyśmy przegrali, to byłoby głupie! ''Selene na chwilę oderwała się od gapienia się na Piersa. 'Selene: '''Dobrze gadasz, pani kapitan. Jakieś nowe instrukcje czy dalej pilnujemy tego zoo? '''Maggie: '''Według mnie najlepiej by było gdyby trzy osoby pilnowały przez jakiś czas zoo, a pozostałe trzy wyszły na zwiady. Jak ktoś się zmęczy to może wtedy zmienić się z jedną z osób pilnujących zoo, w ten sposób kontrolujemy wspólnie dwie rzeczy na raz. :3 ''Założyła dumnie ramiona. 'Maggie: '''To jak coś, idę szukać zwierzaków! Katie, Piers, Selene - popilnujcie zoo. Ja, Vivian i Nicky idziemy szukać. ''Poszła na polanę spoglądając, czy reszta idzie za nią. Selene przysiadła na ziemi po turecku i zaczęła coś pisać w notatniku. Konkretnie to opisywała jakim to przyjemnym widokiem byłaby śmierć jednej z osób. Był to niezwykle szczegółowy opis. Aż prosił się, by ukazać go Clarie... tak czy siak co jakiś czas zerkała na zwierzaki w zagrodzie. W końcu westchnęła cicho. ''Selene: Okrucieństwo...jakim cudem doznały mutacji...'' Mruknęła pod nosem, kontynuując opis. W końcu zamknęła notatnik i schowała dziennik. Spojrzała w stronę Katie i Piersa, którzy byli z nią. Na chwilę zaczęła myśleć o członkach swojej poprzedniej drużyny. ''Selene (PZ):' Kurde, brakuje mi tej małej Jurgity. Dobra przyjaciółka. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nam się losy skrzyżują. Na szczęście mam Piersa...znaczy się...ugh. Mam go w sensie takim, że nie czuję się tu sama. Katie patrzyła się zarumieniona na Piersa i Selene. (PZ)Katie: '''Miłość jest taka piękna! To widać, że oni do Siebie pasują! Pamiętam jak zeswatałam Sadie z Kevinem! <3 To był dopiero sukces! Ej, a może Selene i Piersa też powinnam zesfatać?! <3 O Boziu! <3 Co tam zadanie.. <3 Selene kątem oka dostrzegła Katie, która była z leksza na jakiejś fazie. ''Selene (PZ): Nie podobało mi się to spojrzenie... Zdecydowanie nie podobało... ''Pokręciła przecząco głową. Nagle przyszła Maggie. 'Maggie: '''Ooo... Już trochę mamy tych zwierzaków. ''Odwróciła się do Selene. 'Maggie: '''I co tam, Sel? ^^ ''Zauważyła jednak Piersa, który CHYBA chciał pogadać z Selene na osobności. 'Maggie: '''To ja... Zaraz wracam, dziubaski. :3 ''I gdzieś poszła. '''Selene: Uhm...whatever... Odparła nieco zaskoczona postawą Maggie. Selene: 'Robi się jakoś...dziwnie...? ''Mruknęła do siebie. W tym czasie Maggie wreszcie wróciła do Selene. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, no więc... ''Nagle jeden zwierzak jakimś cudem prawie uciekł z zoo. Maggie w pośpiechu biegła do niego, aby nie dopuścić do ucieczki. Niestety, jako, że Maggie jest niezdarna to władowała swoją stopę w kamień, który sobie leżał, a poza tym to wyglebiła się i poobijała. Nagle w Maggie wstąpiła Daisy. 'Maggie: '''Au, auć... >.< NO HELLO co to ma być!? >.< ''Wstała i tupnęła, chodziła w koło kulejąc. 'Maggie: '''Jak mój tatuś się o tym dowie... TO WAS WSZYSTKICH POZWIE KRETYNI!!! -,- ''Zaczęła się bulwersować. 'Selene: '''Heej, Selina spokojnie... ''Mruknęła do dziewczyny, łapiąc zwierzaka, który próbował uciec, po czym umieściła go z powrotem w zagrodzie. 'Selene: '''Chyba i tak mamy sporą przewagę nad Socjopatami... ''Dodała cicho. 'Selene (PZ): '''Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę liczyła na przegraną Socjopatów... mam tylko nadzieję, że Jurgicie nic nie będzie... '''Maggie: '''Zaraz, jak mnie nazwałaś..? Dobra, pewnie coś usłyszałam, gwizdnęło coś, chuchnęło, dżizas, nwm! >.< Rany to boli jak cholera, pewnie umrę! ;( A miałam przejąć spadek po babci. :( Mało tego, zgubiłam lusterko i pewnie się rozmazałam!!! ;( ''Znowu tupnęła nogą, i usiadła na ziemi. 'Maggie: '''Tu nawet żadnych kanap nie ma, ani łóżka! Muszę się odprężyć! Nie ma tutaj spa, really? REALLY!? Argh! To show to klapa! ''Selene zmarszczyła brwi nieco zdezorientowana. Znana przez nią Selina była raczej bardziej...napalona i nie zachowywała się jak stereotypowa nastoletnia słit sikstin z Ju Łes Ej... 'Selene: '''Uhm...Selina? Co Ci odwala, pani kapitan? ''Spojrzała pytająco na dziewczynę, podchodząc do niej. '''Selene: Słoneczko przygrzało, zmutowane zwierzątko zaraziło, okres niebawem? Maggie: 'NIE! A propo słoneczka, to by się przydało, opalenizna zaczyna mi schodzić, a muszę fajnie wyglądać. ._. Do twarzy mi z opalenizną! <3 ''Zarzuciła uroczo włosami. 'Maggie: '''A poza tym, mój ojciec miał mnie stąd eskortować helikopterem czy coś. -,- Przynajmniej POWINIEN to zrobić w tej chwili, natychmiast, bo właśnie sobie TERAZ tego życzę. ''Spojrzała się na zwierzęta. '''Maggie: '''Fuuu, co to jest!? o.O '''Selene (PZ): I właśnie w takich momentach żałuję, że humanitarność nie pozwala na to, by pizgnąć ją w łeb... Przewróciła oczyma. Selene: 'Emm...gubię się. Selina, to nie jest zabawne... '''Maggie: '''Jaka znowu Selina! -,- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, robisz to notorycznie i z preme... prymy... premady... predymaniacją! ''Założyła ramiona i się wyraźnie fochnęła. 'Maggie: '''Nie chcę tutaj być. Tu jest paskudnie... Gdzie moj rushowy, puchowy dywan, który dostałam od mamy na urodziny? ;_; Whatever, nienawidzę tej nory. ._. ''Selene podniosła z ziemi jakiś kamyk i pizgnęła nim w Selinę. 'Selene: '''Nie będę się męczyć. ''Założyła ręce i odeszła w stronę zagrody ze zwierzętami. Maggie leżała przez moment na ziemi, ale była wnerwiona. Odeszła Daisy, przybyła Sissy. ;u; 'Maggie: '... Rushowa, co ty właśnie rzuciłaś we mnie kamieniem..? Wkur... Wkurzona Maggie podeszła do Selene i zaczęła ją napastować spojrzeniem. '''Maggie: '''Dobra, nie że coś, ale ci tylko chcę przypomnieć, że jestem gwiazdą tego show i że we mnie rzuciłaś kamieniem, małpo... -,- A to jest niedopuszczalne. '''Selene: Kuźwa Selina, weź się ogarniij do cholery! Mruknęła niezadowolona. Selene: 'Zaraz powiem, że jesteś gorsza od Levianne. A to jest już najgorsza obelga! Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie! '''Maggie: '''N-I-E J-E-S-T-E-M S-E-L-I-N-A! Wbij to sobie do tej twojej niebieskiej główki, jestem S-I-S-S-Y. Nawet ci to przeliterowałam, gdybyś była jakaś niedojebana mózgowo. ''Uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie. 'Maggie: '''Poza tym, słabo ci wychodzi udawanie groźnej. ''Pokręciła głową. '''Selene: Biorąc pod uwagę Twoje problemy ze słowem "premedytacja" to i tak sukces, że w ogóle przeliterowałaś aż cztery słowa. Mruknęła z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. Selene: Tak. "Nie jestem" pisze się osobno. Prychnęła. Maggie: 'Woooow. ''Zaklaskała. 'Maggie: '''Wygrałaś Złotego Bobra, możesz umrzeć w spokoju. Ty jesteś serio jakaś nieprzyzwoita, naprawdę. o.o ''Zaczęła ją oglądać. 'Maggie: '''Halo? Pudliszki? Dzwonię, bo pulpet wam spieprzył ze słoika. ''Selene zażenowana strzeliła facepalma. 'Selene (PZ): '''Pulpet? Serio? Mam jeszcze gdzieś stwierdzenie lekarskie, że grozi mi anoreksja! Grałam Głód w przedstawieniu dla Clarie...a ona mi gada, że jestem pulpetem?! WTF?! '''Maggie: '''Nie za mocno, bo jeszcze dostaniesz wstrząsu mózgu, zgłupiałabyś jeszcze bardziej. ''Zaśmiała się. '''Maggie: '''Skoro jesteś "pastel gothką", to mogłaś się wymalować pastelami po całym ciele dla lepszego efektu. :) Pulpecie. :) '''Selene: Na szczęście i tak byłoby mi daleko do tej kilkucentrymetrowej tapety, którą sobie zagwarantowałaś. Maggie: 'Yyy, co? To jest naturalne piękno moja droga, poza tym, to ty tutaj masz usta pomalowane na czarno... Jakbyś chorobliwie błagała o uwagę. Widać, że to takie w twoim stylu, pulpecie. '''Selene: '''Niektórym się podoba. A co do Twojej tapety i charakterku...raczej nie sądzę. '''Maggie: '''A wiesz co? Nie chce mi się marnować czasu i tlenu na kogoś takiego jak ty. -,- ''Odwróciła się od niej. Piers widzą kłótnie dziewczyn postanowił się wtrącić. Prawde mówiąc, już od dawna ją obserwował... 'Piers: '''Dziewczyny... ''Selene zauważyła Piersa. Westchnęła ciężko. 'Selene: 'Żałosna... Mruknęła wymijając chłopaka i odchodząc kilka kroków dalej. Maggie również zauważyła Piersa... I chyba jej się spodobał. xD 'Maggie: '''Oo... Piers! W sumie to skoro tu już jesteś, to moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać, w końcu lepiej dobrze znać swoich członków w zespole. Ja jestem Sissy, może nie wiedziałeś... No, ale, cóż. ''Piers zerknął na odchodzącą Selene a zaraz potem na "Sissy". 'Piers: '''Wydawało mi się że nazywasz się Maggie... ''Mruknął, podejrzanie patrząc na dziewczynę. 'Selene: '''O, ma jeszcze trzecie imię? Co to za oszustka? ''Mruknęła spoglądając przez ramię, słysząc uprzednio słowa Piersa. 'Maggie: '''Cicho, pulpecie... ''Powiedziała patrząc się w stronę Selene. 'Maggie: '''W każdym bądź razie, faktycznie coś ci się wydawało, Piers. :3 Ludzie mnie zawsze inaczej nazywają, nie mam pojęcia czemu... W każdym bądź razie, skąd jesteś? Stan, miasto? :3 ''Spojrzał na dziewczynę podejrzanym spojrzeniem. 'Piers: '...Tajne przez poufne. Mruknął. Selene jedynie obserwowała całą sytuację. Sektor Socjopatów: Sadie przybiegła tutaj po rozdzieleniu drużyn i zaczęła płakać. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego oni mnie rodzielili z Katie? DLACZEGO?! Ja bez niej nie przeżyję! Czemu zostałam wybrana do tej drużyny? Oni chcą mnie rozdzielić z Katie... O nie, nie pozwolę im na to! Nie będę okazywała swojej słabości! Sadie otarła łzy i myślała nad czymś. Siedziała na ziemi po turecku. '' '''Sadie: '''Muszę zakomunikować Katie, że nadal z nią jestem i żeby się nie martwiła. Tylko jak mam to zrobić?! ''Sadie spojrzała na pozostałych z jej nowego zespołu. Sadie: '''Tak w ogóle to jestem Sadie. I chciałabym żebyście wiedzieli, że ja nie jestem gruba tylko tak wyglądam i jestem bardzo dobra, i bardzo szybka w zadaniach. Więc jak coś to mnie nie wywalajcie. Bo ja jestem silna, tylko wyglądam grubo, bo takie noszę ubrania. '''William: Oh god.... Gdy tylko zobaczył Levianne, Jurgitę oraz Shawna zrobiło mu się z lekka niedobrze. William (Zwierzenia): 'Niedobrze... *przekręca głową* Bardzo niedobrze! Jeśli pamięć ich i mnie nie myli próbowaliśmy odebrać im życie by zabić Amy? Czy coś takiego? *niepewnie przewracał dłonią* Różowo się nie prezentuje. Największy plus to widok znajomej twarzyczki Sadie. Jakiś plus... Zbytnio nie wiedział jak ma zaregować więc klapnął podobnie na ziemii i tylko obrócił głową. Czuł się nadzbyt niezręcznie i nie miał aż na tyle śmiałości. '''Levianne(Pz): '''Okej. No więc dzisiaj w Kąciczku Levi mam duuużo do powiedzenia. :)..." xD '''Levianne(Pz): TAK! Przeciągnęłam tę wariatkę i tego bogacza na moją stronę! Wystarczy że któryś z moich nemesis odpadnie w tym odcinku, Niang dojdzie i będzie 4-2! Chociaż w sumie...Nie wiem czy William mnie tak na serio lubi...A Majli?...(please) Levianne: I co Shawn, może przestaniesz mi wreszcie dokuczać (albo pisać że jakiś ptak zrobił na nią kupę xD), i poprowadzisz nas do zwycięstwa? Nie chcę być niemiła, ale liczy się też zdanie innych...Już idę Willuś! ^^ Podbiegła do William'a. Levianne: 'Co tam zakładaasz? (mean) ''Sadie szarpnęła Williama za ramię i poszli na ubocze. '''Sadie: Eeej, no bo wiesz, Levianne z tobą flirtuje. Nie daj się jej. To moja przyjaciółka i wiem do czego jest zdolna. Jesteśmy z tej samej drużyny, musimy trzymać się razem. Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Tak, Levianne to moja przyjaciółka i naprawdę ją lubię, ale... lubię też Williama. Ja się w nim chyba zakochałam! Nie mogę pozwolić, by Levianne mi go ukradła. Musimy to sobie wytłumaczyć! Sadie poszła pogadać z Levianne. '' '''Sadie:' Bo wiesz, chciałam powiedzieć ci, że ja czuję coś do Williama... To znaczy, bo wiesz, no egh.. Czuję coś od niego. Czuję jakiś smród. Chyba jakieś zwierzę na niego narobiło. Dlatego nie chciałam z nim przebywać. Sorki. Sadie skłamała, bo nie umiała jak powiedzieć Levi, gdyż wiedziała, że dziewczyna może być wściekła i może skończyć się ich przyjaźń. Levianne: 'Dziwne, ja od niego nic nie wyczułam. '''Levianne(Pz): '''Yyy...WTF? '''Levianne: '''Wiesz Sadie, skoro brak Ci Katie, to ją zawsze mogę zastąpić. <3 A teraz idę do William'a. (please) ''Skierowała się do William'a. '''William: '''Co? Zdziwił się jej wyznaniem i jeszcze bardziej czuł się skołowany. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): Serio!? SMRÓD! *wącha się dyskretnie*. Dobra lekki pot, ale że SMRÓD!? I... to dziwne uczucie, że zaraz będzie wojna... William: 'Nie mówiłaś tego wprost. Zazwyczaj cicho siedziałaś. Myślałem, że się pogodziłaś. Przecież, widziałaś że z Katie większość czasu spędzałem. Stanął przy Levi i spoglądał na Sadie. '''William: '''Szczerze łatwiej odróżnić was teraz. Wyglądasz... Wystawił kciuka w górę. '''William: '''O wiele lepiej! ''Rzadko mówi komplementy, acz ta zmiana stylu była bardzo w jego guście. '''Sadie: Dziękuję. Sadie się zarumieniła. Sadie: To miłe co mówisz. Sadie spojrzała na Levianne. Sadie: 'A ty Levianne... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ja jestem twoją przyjaciółką, ale widzę, że ty zakochałaś się w nim i ja też się zakochałam... yyyy... Oczywiście chodzi mi o Shawn'a, hehe. ''Sadie znowu wygadała się, ale w ostateczności zmieniła imię z Williama na Shawna, bo nie chciała, by przyjaźń z Levianne dobiegła końca, a wiedziała, że ona go nie znosi. Levianne myślała, że Sadie żartuje, albo na serio jej odwaliło. 'Levianne: 'Że...że....ŻE CO!? JA GO NIE KOCHAM! ... 'Levianne: '''Yyy, to znaczy, jeśli podoba Ci się Shawn, to po prosu mu to powiedz. (please) '''Levianne(Pz): '''Jestem taka dobroduszna. <3 Już kogoś udobruchałam. <3 '''Sadie: '''Ojj, nie kochasz go? Aha, dobra. ''Sadie spojrzała na Shawna i skrzywiła się. 'Sadie: '''Wiesz... Nie, dzięki. Może potem. Chłopak całkiem zgupiał od tej rozmowy. Postanowił wrócić na chwilę do obozowiska. '''William: '''I co to miało być... Wkurzony zrzucił plecak i klapnął na niego. '''William: '''Nawet niech nie próbuje podeść. Zarzucił sobie nóżkę i krzesał sobie ogień. Przysypał nieco chrustem i gałęziami i rozwalił się podpierając swoją głowę. '''Sadie: '''No a ty co tam robisz Levi? Jak coś to przepraszam cię za te słowa. I jesteś moją przyjaciółką. ''Sadie usiadła. '''Sadie: Posiedźmy trochę. Może zwierzaki się pojawią? Nie warto ciągle chodzić w kółko, i w kółko. Trzeba znaleźć jakąś przystań. Polana między sektorami: Na polanie pojawiło się pierwsze zwierzątko <3. Nicky zabiera zwierzątko i spierdala. xD Niedługo potem pojawiło się następne ;). Yolo, Nicky bierze drugie i ucieka. <3 No i kolejne się pojawiło <3 Nicky znowu zabiera i ucieka. (please) Jeszcze jedno się pojawiło <3 Will chwyta i ucieka <3 Następne zwierzątko się pojawiło xD Nicky bierze i ucieka. Po jakimś czasie pojawiło się kolejne zwierzątko. Zostało złapane przez Aishę, która hasała sobie wesoło po polanie. Aisha: 'Jaki słodziak! <3 Zawsze chciałam mieć zwierzę, które ma dwie głowy. ^^ ''Jednakże zwierzątko najwidoczniej nie chciało Aishy, bo jedna głowa zaczęła warczeć, a druga ją opluła. 'Aisha: '''Dobra, jednak cię nie chcę... Poszukam sobie milszego mutanta... ''Wyrzuciła zwierzaka za siebie i pohasała dalej. Oczywiście teraz może go złapać któryś z zawodników. Maggie łapie zwierzaka i spitala. Nieco później pojawia się zmutowane zwierzę numer siedem. ;u; Maggie bierze zwierzę i ucieka. Aisha mimo wszystko znalazła coś "milszego", ale nie chciało jej się nim zajmować, więc zostawiła go i uciekła, zanim malec się zorientował xDD Nicky zabiera i ucieka. Następne zwierzę, które koniecznie nie chciało być kolejną zdobyczą Nicky powoli się skradało... niestety, przez wielkie uszy było je cały czas widać, biedne... Jurgita zabiera i ucieka. ''Kolejne zwierzę raczej nie próbowało uniknąć złapania przez kogoś, bo zatrzymało się na środku polany, a następnie postanowiło się zdrzemnąć. Nicky zabiera, a co. Ucieka. Niedługo później pojawiło się nowe zwierzątko, które szukało poprzedniego... Sadie wzięła zwierzątko i uciekła. Aisha przyszła sobie zobaczyć, co się tu ciekawego dzieje <3. Aż w końcu zauważyła zwierzątko, przed którym uciekła, zostawiając je same xD Levi zabiera i ucieka. No i w końcu pojawił się pechowy zwierzak numer 13 xD Sadie bierze zwierzę i spierdziela. Kolejny zwierzaczek sobie kica gdzieś koło drzewka. c: Selene zabrała zwierzątko i uciekła. I kolejne zwierzątko. Levi zabiera i ucieka. Kic, kic, kolejne zwierzątko czeka na złapanie! Nicky zabiera i ucieka. <3 Na polanie dało się zauważyć jeszcze jednego stworka <3 Nicky zabiera znowu i ucieka. <3 No i kolejny się pojawił... Maggie zabiera zwierzaka i ucieka. No i jeszcze jeden <3. Albo nawet dwa... ale są za ciężkie, więc jedna osoba może zabrać tylko jedno z nich, a następne ktoś inny xD Maggie zabiera jednego zwierzaka i spieprza. Levi zabiera drugiego i ucieka. No i kolejny się pojawił <3 Maggie go zabiera i wieje. <3 Jeszcze jeden pojawił się zaraz potem :P Maggie go zabrała i uciekła. No i kolejny się pojawił xD Maggie zagarnia zwierzę niczym pedobear i prowadzi do sektora. Zwierzątko numer 24 wychyliło główkę zza kryjówki :D Piers bierze i ucieka No i jeszcze jeden pokazał się uczestnikom <3. Nicky zabiera i ucieka. Po dłuugaśnej przerwie pojawił się kolejny słodki stworek <3 Levi bierze i ucieka. No i pojawił się następny xD Maggie bierze i spitala. I jeszcze jeden zaraz po poprzednim ^^. Maggie go złapała i uciekła. <3 Kolejny zwierzaczek został porzucony na polanie przez Aishę, która znudziła się nim po kilku godzinach. :c Ale za to ktoś może go teraz zabrać i się nim zaopiekować. <3 Maggie złapała i zwiała. :3 No i pojawiło się następne <3 Selene złapała zwierzaka i uciekła. Następny stworek pojawił się na polanie ^^ Selene złapała zwierzaka i uciekła. Kolejne zwierzę biegało sobie licząc, że Socjopaci wezmą się w garść i go złapią :P. Sadie wzięła zwierzaka i spieprzyła. No i zwierzę numer ileśtam pojawiło się na polanie <3 Maggie zagarnia zwierzę i wieje. <3 W końcu pojawiło sie kolejne xD Maggie złapała i uciekła. (please) No i jeszcze jedno zaraz za nim xD Maggie znów schwytała i uciekła. (troll) Teraz dwa małe słodziaki czekają na opiekuna <3 Maggie zabrała jednego i z nim uciekła. <3 Selene zabrała jednego i uciekła Pozostałości Sektoru Serduszek Tu została wysłana Niang... Ponieważ wszystko zostało zniszczone, dziewczyna dostała krzemień i maczetę, aby jakoś przetrwać te dni ;). (Niang, dla ciebie inne zadanie... Masz nam pokazać, że chcesz pozostać w tej grze, więc napisz zmagania swojej postaci w kompletnej dziczy w dodatku pojedynkę... postaraj się, bo walczysz o to, żeby pozostać w grze, jak nawalisz, to Niang zginie xD)